Dreaming Of You
by DragonSweetie13
Summary: -:-Chap 10 up-:- Cho and Draco are set up on a blind date. Cho thought that she could never, ever, not in a million years, love Draco Malfoy. But could she be wrong? DMCC pairing. RR please! .
1. The Blind Date

~*Dreaming of You*~  
A/N: I don't know if my story's going to be any good, so if it's not, sorry! I'm basically going to wing it, and hopefully it'll turn out all right. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or places that are set in the books. I own only the people that I made up! ^.^  
*Chapter 1-The Blind Date*  
Late at night when all the world,  
  
Is sleeping, I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking, of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me  
  
-Selena~Dreaming of you-  
  
Cho Chang woke up one day, with her face covered in sweat. She had a horrible dream about Cedric. It was summer, the summer right after Cedric had died. She was spending the summer at her friend, Lynn's house.  
  
"Cho?" Lynn said in a sleepy voice. "You okay?"  
  
"Ye-yeah, I'm fine..it was just a dream" Cho responded, lying her head back onto her pillow.  
  
"Okay, if your sure then" Lynn's sleepy voice soon turned into loud snores.  
  
Cho couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about Cedric, how he was dead, how he was gone, how he will never ever come back to her life. Her eyes began to tear. After about an hour of thinking, she finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
~*The next day*~  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty" Lynn said, combing her hair.  
  
"What time is it?" Cho asked sleepily. Clearly, she didn't get much sleep.  
  
"almost 12! You slept forever.."Lynn said, shaking her head at Cho.  
  
"Well, it's not like we're doing anything today, so is it so wrong that I slept in a couple of hours?" Cho asked, pulling the blanket over her head.  
  
"Uh..actually..we DO have plans today" Lynn mumbled.  
  
"Really?" Cho asked pulling the blankets out of her face. "What kind of plans?" She was suspicious.  
  
"I..i..sorta..set you up..inablindedate" Lynn mumbled the last couple of words. Cho couldn't hear them.  
  
"Sorry?" She said, leaning her ear closer to her.  
  
"Cho! C'mon! We both know that you have to get over Cedric someday, I mean..if he were here, he wouldn't want you to stay single for the rest of your life, now would he?" Lynn sort of shouted.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Cho asked suspiciously. Lynn walked from her desk, and sat down on the foot of Cho's bed.  
  
"Cho..you know how my boyfriend is the chaser of the Slytherin team?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Yeah.." She said.  
  
"Well..we were kinda talking about you last night, and we both think that it's best if you go on a blind date with one of his friends" Lynn said, somewhat fast.  
  
"what?!" Cho shouted.  
  
"C'mon! You need It!" Lynn tried to convince Cho that this was good thing. Not bad. "I know you know that you need it!"  
  
"Answer this, is he a Slytherin?" Cho asked.  
  
"Um..maybe.." Lynn responded slowly this time.  
  
"Lynn! Maybe if he was in Huffelpuff, or Gryffindor, OR even Ravenclaw, I'd go out with him, but..A Slytherin? They are low, dirty, scums! (Sorry for the stereotyping!)  
  
"Not this one! And not Jerry! (Her boyfriend)" Lynn protested.  
  
"Ugh! Fine! But If I don't like him, then YOUR going to have to him why I can't see him anymore. Got it?" Cho said, getting up and started walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Done!" Lynn said in relief.  
  
"As long as it's not Draco Malfoy" Cho said, as she entered the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Uh oh.." Lynn said  
  
A/N: okay! This is a weird beginning, I know! But I hope it gets better soon! Please review and tell me what you think! ^.^ 


	2. That Don't impress Me Much

~*Dreaming of you*~  
A/N: Hey! Chapter 2 coming up! Thanx to my reviewers! Keep em coming! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, or settings from the book! -.-  
Chapter 2-That don't impress me much.  
I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
  
And a comb up his sleeve, just in case  
  
And all that gel in your hair outta lock it  
  
Cause heaven forbid, it should fall outta place  
  
Oooh, oh you think your something special  
  
Ooh, oh you think your something else  
  
Okay, so you're Brad Pitt.  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
Sure you got the look, but do you got the touch?  
  
Don't get me wrong, but I think you're all right  
  
But that wont keep me warm in the middle of the night.  
  
-Shania Twain~The Don't impress me much-  
While Cho was in the bathroom getting ready for the blind date, Lynn quickly ran to the phone. She dialed some numbers and heard a ring.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Pick up!!" She whispered to herself. The phone kept ringing and nothing was happening.  
  
"C'mon Jerry! Pick up the gawd damn phone!" She shouted a little. Cho heard.  
  
"What?" Cho shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Err...nothing!" She shouted back. Then all of a sudden, a voice came from the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"JERRY! Oh my gosh! You know the blind date? You have to get someone else! Draco wont do!" Lynn shouted/whispered to the phone.  
  
"What?! It's already to late. Oh, by the way, lets pretend Chang is a Slytherin, okay?" Jerry replied.  
  
"What?! She's a Ravenclaw." Lynn shouted. Lynn could hear someone on the other line shout that wasn't Jerry. 'WHAT! She's a Ravenclaw! I thought you said she was a Slytherin!'  
  
Then she could hear Jerry speak to him. "C'mon! Just for today, okay?"  
  
Then the other voice replied, "Fine...but I wont like this!"  
  
"Hello? Earth to Jerry!" Lynn cried  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Jerry said, returning to the phone.  
  
"Okay! Um...you have to make Draco not look like...Draco! Okay?" Lynn said panicking.  
  
"What? What am I supposed to do?" Jerry said.  
  
"I don't know! Just...make sure you do something with his hair, and uh...maybe his clothes...or uh...SOMETHING! just hurry! We're coming down in 10 minutes! Okay? Thanks honey! Bye!" Lynn quickly turned off the phone. She was scared of the answer her boyfriend would give her.  
  
"Okay, ready." Cho said coming out of the bathroom. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a spaghetti strap, and blue, bellbottom jeans.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cho asked. Lynn looked like she just saw a ghost. She was so nervous that Cho would find out that her blind date was actually Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Heh...heh...I'm fine" Lynn managed to say.  
  
"Okay...then lets go" Cho said, grabbing a jacket, and tying it around her waist.  
  
Throughout the whole time Cho and Lynn were walking to some restaurant in London, Lynn tried not to look so scared.  
  
"What's up with you?" Cho asked worriedly.  
  
"nothing! Absolutely nothing...heh" Lynn said, smiling.  
  
"Ooookkkaaay then!" Cho said.  
  
When they got to the restaurant, Lynn's mouth dropped. She couldn't recognize Draco at all!  
  
He looked so different. His hair, instead of being slicked back, it was spiked up, and short. His eyes were different also. Instead of the dark, cold, gray/blue eyes, they were now bright blue. She didn't know if he changed his clothes or not, but they did make him look older.  
  
"Hi" Cho said, smiling. She couldn't tell at all that he was Draco.  
  
"Hey" He said somewhat sincere.  
  
Lynn hugged Jerry and whispered. "Thank You!"  
  
"Okay, Jerry and I are going to leave you two to get more acquainted, okay?" Lynn said, before waving good-bye to Draco and Cho.  
  
Jerry then leaned down to Draco's ear and whispered "Make-up a name. Remember! Your not a Slytherin, so don't act like one!" and then went to join Lynn.  
  
After about 30 minutes, Lynn and Jerry came to check-up on Draco and Cho. They decided that if Cho really likes Draco, then they'd tell her the truth, and then she'll see this whole other side of him that possibly could be sweet, and then they'll live happily ever after, and in the end, Cho would turn to them and thank them...oh boy, where they wrong.  
  
Once they reached the restaurant, they found Cho standing up, shouting at Draco. And Draco also up, shouting back at her.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" Cho screamed at him. Lynn and Jerry thought it was because somehow, Cho had found out that Draco, was Draco.  
  
"I never ever want to see your face AGAIN, Dave!" Cho screamed and threw a plate of spaghetti at Draco's face. Lynn then realized that Cho called Draco, 'Dave'  
  
I wonder why she's so mad at him if she doesn't know that Draco's, Draco. Lynn thought  
  
"AH! You stupid prat!" Draco shouted getting ready to throw something at her, but quickly stopped when Cho screamed,  
  
"You know what, I rather go out with Draco Malfoy then YOU! And I thought Draco Malfoy was bad...ha!" Draco now looked even MORE angrier. No one makes fun of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"OH YEAH? Well just to let you know, this date SUCKS! As well as you! And by the way, my name's not Dave...it's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy! You know, from SLYTHERIN!" Draco shouted. Cho looked so shocked.  
  
"Yo-your Draco Malfoy?" Cho asked, more shocked then ever.  
  
"Surprise" Draco replied, picking spaghetti out of his hair.  
  
"But...but..." Cho turned to face Lynn who was trying to hide her face.  
  
Cho couldn't believe what just happened. Lied, by her BEST friend. And SHE, Cho Chang, went out on a date, with Draco Malfoy! A Slytherin! She just shook her head, and glared at Lynn and Jerry, and then left.  
  
Lynn went racing after her, but Cho was already out of sight.  
  
Draco was still picking at his hair, and noticed that Jerry was staring at him.  
  
"Dave?" Jerry asked.  
  
"What? You told me to make up a name..." Draco said, taking his wand out and cleaning his hair so that it was Spaghetti free.  
  
A/N: Haha...weird chapter, I know. So much drama. Anyways! Please Review! And I'll update! ^.^ 


	3. This is me

~*Dreaming of you*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Thank you Audig, AzNgurLy02, xKaren03x, Eddie Munster, Nunce, Yani, and Sandra for reviewing my story! You guys rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any Harry Potter things!!!  
  
Chapter 3-This is Me  
That was her, this is me  
  
We're different as can be  
  
She and I are nothing alike  
  
You're confusing Day with Night  
  
That was then, this is now  
  
You wanna trust me but you don't know how  
  
I'm never going to mess around, let you down,  
  
Can't you see? That was her, this is me  
  
-Dream~This is me-  
It wasn't long before Lynn found Cho, she was at the Nearby park, sitting on the way top of the Jungle Gym. Tomorrow was the first day back to Hogwarts, and Cho didn't even pack, or anything yet. She didn't even know how to get her stuff, they were all at Lynn's house.  
  
"Cho? Can I sit here?" Lynn asked, climbing to the top of the bars. Cho didn't answer. She just sat there.  
  
"C'mon Cho, you're going to have to talk to me sometime!" Lynn sort of shouted.  
  
"I just...I can't believe you lied to me" Cho finally spat out.  
  
"And it was the worst feeling ever! I didn't want to lie, it just...ya know, sorta came out that way. Besides! I didn't know it was going to be Draco..." Lynn said. Cho eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What? I didn't!" Lynn protested. " So, do you forgive me?"  
  
Cho thought for a while then said, "Of course" She said, and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Question," Lynn said, "what was it that made you so mad at Draco?" Cho was just about to answer when Jerry approached, grabbing Draco by the ear.  
  
"Ahem. Ladies, Draco has something to say" Jerry said, as he threw Draco on the sand.  
  
"Alright alright!" Draco shouted. "Cho...I'm...this is so embarrassing!"  
  
"You did it!" Jerry shouted.  
  
"Ugh! Fine! Cho I'm sorry for playing footsy with you, and kissing you when you didn't want me to, and for being the cocky, mean, ass-hole that I am! There! I said it!" Draco said, now storming off, and leaving with a laughing Jerry.  
  
When both boys left, Lynn and Cho couldn't help, but to burst out in Laughter.  
  
**The next day**  
  
"CHO! I swear! If you don't get out of the bathroom, I'm gonna kick the door open and drag you all the way to King's Cross!" Lynn shouted  
  
"Okay! Okay! Coming!" Cho said, as she came out.  
  
As they approached Hogwarts, Cho caught a glimpse of Draco, who was glaring at her. Cho just laughed.  
  
When Cho sat herself down on the Ravenclaw table, and while all the 1st years were getting sorted, Cho couldn't help but once and while stare at the Slytherin table. Her eyes scanning the whole table until she saw Draco. As much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't help but notice that Draco WAS cuter then before. (He left his spiked up hair)  
  
***Next Day***  
  
Cho ran out of her last class, and ran straight to the field. She was so excited to start Quidditch again! A whole summer without any quidditch practice because she was at Lynn's house.  
  
Right when she was going to turn, she bumped into Harry Potter. Harry blushed bright red.  
  
"Sorry Cho" He mumbled, picking up his and Cho's things. Cho helped.  
  
"It's okay" She said smiling, then all of sudden, Draco Malfoy came in to ruin the moment.  
  
"Smooth move Potter! Is THAT how you impress the girl's you like? No wonder you never had a girlfriend before." Draco sneered. His two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.  
  
Harry was just about to yell back at Malfoy when Cho shouted,  
  
"Draco! Why do you have to be so stubborn!? Is it because all those girls that you did go out with only went out with you because of your money?"  
  
Harry was shocked, and so was Draco. Draco wanted to say something back, but was left speechless.  
  
"Sorry Harry, it was my fault" Cho said, picking up the last bit of her stuff. She smiled at him, then glared at Malfoy. As she continued her way to the Quidditch field, she couldn't help but laugh. She cold tell that she made Draco REALLY pissed.  
  
"Okay! So everyone get the plan?" Roger Davis said, when the whole Ravenclaw team was outside, in their Quidditch uniforms, ready to fly. Cho especially.  
  
"Cho, once I release the snitch, wait about...20 seconds, then you can go fly up and find it, got it?" Roger said to Cho.  
  
"Right" Cho said, really excited. Roger released the Snitch. Cho sat there, ready to fly. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16,15...  
  
She could barley wait!  
  
13, 12, 11, 10...  
  
She looked for Roger, he wasn't looking at Cho, he was talking to one of the Ravenclaw chasers. 10 Seconds earlier is not going to make the Snitch go somewhere else. Thought Cho, as she kicked off from the ground and flew up. The feeling was so great! Cho thought that she was in heaven.  
  
Cho did a couple of loops, and just some free-style flying, until she heard Roger's voice from below.  
  
"CHO! Stop fooling around and find that bloody snitch!"  
  
"OKAY!" She shouted back, cursing under her breath.  
  
She decided to concentrate now, she did need to catch up. She scanned the field for the snitch, but it was nowhere to be found. She started flying around, and when she finally found it, and dove forward, someone flew right in front of her, and parked himself in front of her broom, stopping her from going any further.  
  
"What the...!" Cho shouted.  
  
"I've got it!" She heard him say. Cho didn't know who it was, she was looking for the snitch, but when she finally knew that the snitch was now somewhere else, she took a glance at the person who made her lose the snitch.  
  
"DRACO! What are you doing here?!?!" She shouted at him.  
  
"I've got it!" He said again.  
  
"Got what?" Cho said, totally frustrated at him.  
  
"A comeback of course!" Draco said.  
  
"What?" Cho said, this time more softly, but still mad.  
  
"A comeback! Now listen..." Draco said. "I'm rubber, your glue, whatever bounces off of me, sticks to you!" He shouted, seeming very pleased with himself.  
  
Cho just stared.  
  
"ah ha! I made you speechless! What? Poor little Chang can't even come up with an insult to throw back at me?" He said.  
  
"So...that took you, what? 30 minutes to think up of?" Cho said. Draco's grin quickly turned into a frown. Cho started to laugh, but then felt bad for Draco.  
  
"Haha, don't sweat it Malfoy, I wont tell anyone that the King Insults has nothing to say in front of little ol' me." She said, before patting Draco on the head, and flying away.  
  
Draco just stood there...er...floated there in the air. He was thinking about what Cho was saying. Hm...i'm surprised that Cho isn't a Slytherin, she sure has the attitude for it. He thought to himself. He wondered his eyes, and stared at Cho. He couldn't help notice how pretty she really was.  
  
A/N: Okay! Sorry for the really weird Chapter, but yeah. Hehe. Anyways, please review for my story! Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys ROCK! ^.^ 


	4. Everytime I think of You

~*Dreaming Of You*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to, but I had lots to do! Anyways, thank you to my reviewers! You guys rock! Here's the 4th chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or settings  
  
Chapter 4-Everytime I think of you  
  
Hearing in the night like an angel while I'm sleeping  
  
I feel your arms around me but sadly I'm just dreaming  
  
I stare into the darkness and hope to find you waiting  
  
But I know its useless cause I'm just hallucinating  
  
And I swear your love is addicting  
  
I'd give up my world, for you I'd come running  
  
And I swear, why I have it all  
  
Then tell me why I can't stop thinking of you  
  
It's your voice (that I hear)  
  
It's your touch (that I feel)  
  
And your love, (comes to me)  
  
Every time I think of you  
  
And my dreams, (are so real)  
  
And I know, that you'll believe what I feel  
  
Every time I think of you~  
  
-Angelina~Every Time I think of You-  
  
After Ravenclaw was done with Quidditch practice, it was supposedly the Slytherin's turn. Cho walked out of the pitch and saw Draco coming out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey Draco" She said, and couldn't help but giggle at him. Draco glared at her and kept on walking.  
  
Cho went into the locker rooms, showered, changed, and walked outside.  
  
"Cho! Cho! Over here!"  
  
Cho turned her head, and saw Lynn, waving her arms furiously, and summoning her to come up to her.  
  
"Lynn?" Cho said before running up to her best friend.  
  
"Cho! The Slytherin and Gyrffindor team are having the biggest fight ever!" Lynn said, pointing to the middle of the pitch where Cho could see some blurry figures, but she couldn't make them out very well.  
  
"Um...maybe we shouldn't get involved in all this...uh...we better go" Cho said, trying to drag her friend to the opposite direction, but Lynn was already hypnotized by the conflict and instantly dragged Cho towards the fight.  
  
Students started forming a circle around the argument.  
  
"What are you talking about, Wood?!" Marcus Flint yelled. "WE were here first!" Marcus shoved Oliver Wood. Oliver quickly shoved Marcus back, and shouted,  
  
"Stop being such a prat, Flint! You know we were here, and it's OUR turn to practice! Come on team" He tried to move away from the crowd and lead his team to the pitch, but Flint stopped him. They began fighting and shouting some more, and they weren't the only ones. Right next to them was Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter starting their own argument.  
  
"Why don't you just go get your little Gryffindor team, and GO AWAY!" Malfoy shouted. Cho wanted to stop him. She knew if there was an argument with Draco Malfoy in it, someone was bound to get hurt.  
  
"Make me!" Harry said, and Malfoy threw a punch at him. The whole Gryffindor team lunged forward at the Slytherin's, which started a huge fight.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Cho shouted, which was useless because nobody listened. Cho wanted to just jump in the middle, and shout at everyone, but they'd probably throw her off in a second.  
  
She looked for someone to help her. She then spotted Hermoine running toward the crowd followed by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagal, and Professor Snape.  
  
"Clear off!" Professor Dumbledore shouted, and all the students surrounding the fight quickly moved back a couple of feet. The people that were fighting were now on the ground moaning in pain.  
  
Harry was clutching his stomach and he had a bloody nose. Draco was clutching his broken arm. Oliver and Marcus were both still glaring at each other with bruised arms, and bloody noses.  
  
"Miss. Granger, please go and get Madame Promfry and tell her to come immediately." Professor Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"But Professor I-" Hermoine started, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Please, Miss. Granger" Professor Dumbledore said, and Hermoine hesitantly obeyed and ran off to the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Promfry arrived in less then 5 minutes, along with 3 stretchers. She first put Harry, Oliver, and Flint on the stretchers, and goblin-like creatures carried the stretchers to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Everyone else, go back to your classes!" Dumbledore said, and started walking off with the other Professors. The Goblin-like creatures repeatedly came back and carried the injured Quidditch players to the hospital. Draco was still on the ground clutching his arm along with George and Fred Weasley.  
  
Cho walked up to where Draco was laying.  
  
"Ar-are you okay?" Cho said. Draco turned his head and stared at Cho.  
  
"Does it look like I am?" Draco shouted at her.  
  
"Jeez, I was just trying to help" Cho said, and turned around to leave when Draco said,  
  
"Do you want to know what that scar-head Potter did to me?" Cho turned back to him, but didn't answer.  
  
"He lunged forward at me, took his broom and whacked my arm with it" Cho winced at what he just said. Even if it wasn't her that was feeling the pain, it must've hurt a lot.  
  
"Potter ought to get expelled for that!" Draco said angrily  
  
"You weren't exactly being Mr. Nice either, Draco" Cho said bitterly.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was...uh...the one who was trying to prevent the fight! Yeah, that's right!" Draco said, which was obviously a lie.  
  
"I saw the way you punched Harry. You can't lie, I was here the whole time." Cho said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm not lying! Wait till I get Professor Snape! He'll believe me!" Draco said, and made an attempt to get up but fell back on his wounded arm. Cho heard him wince in agony. Cho bent down to see if he was all right.  
  
She lifted up his sleeve, which showed a bloody, disgusting, wounded arm.  
  
"Ow! Be careful! It hurts, ya know!" Draco shouted. Cho started to giggle at Draco at the way he was acting.  
  
"You think this is funny, do you?" Draco said.  
  
"Not at all..." Cho said, but still couldn't help to giggle a bit. Draco was going to say something back at her, but Madame Promfry came back to pick Draco and the Weasley's.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. Chang, but we need to get Draco to the Hospital Wing right now, so if you would be so kind to move aside from your boyfriend I'd-"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend" Cho quickly said. Madame Promfry stared at her, then Draco then back at her.  
  
"Well, that's not the case" Madame Promfry said, blushing a bit. "We need to get Mr. Malfoy to get cleaned up!" And with that, she left with Draco.  
  
Cho just stared at Draco until he was out of sight.  
  
Me? Draco Malfoy's girlfriend? Please! Cho thought and turned around and went back to her classes.  
  
A/N: Eh, I didn't really like this chapter, the next one will be better! Promise! ^.^ please review anyways! Thanks! I'll try to update sooner this time. 


	5. That Girl

~*Dreaming of You*~  
  
-Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters/settings.-  
  
Chapter 5-That Girl  
  
Baby look, I'm tired of trying  
  
To convince you that I ain't caught up lying  
  
When she walked past me I looked  
  
So what? Big deal  
  
I don't understand how that could make you feel  
  
That my love ain't for real.  
  
Everyday I thank the lord above that you're with me  
  
Tell me why would I throw that away  
  
What can I do to prove that this where I wanna be?  
  
So I may look occasionally  
  
You the only one I need.  
  
-Marques Houston~That Girl-  
  
After the little incident during Quidditch practice, Cho quickly ran to her classes. She was already late as it was. She checked her watch and ran faster and faster. Her next class was just around the corner. She ran even faster, then BAM!  
  
She had bumped into someone (again...) 'Why do I keep bumping into people!' she thought to herself. She rubbed her head and saw that she had bumped into Terrence Higgs. A 7th year Slytherin. (I'm not sure if that's true)  
  
"Sorry" She said, half not meaning it. She never did like Terrence.  
  
"It's okay, baby" Terrence said with a smirk on his face. Cho looked up from picking up her books in disgust. Did Terrence just call her 'baby'? Cho just gave him a disgusted look and returned to picking up the last of her books.  
  
She reached for her last book when she felt a hand touch hers. She looked up again and saw Terrence's hand over hers. She pulled it away quickly. She tried to not make eye contact with him. Truthfully, she was always scared of him. He handed her, her last book.  
  
"Uh, Thanks. I got to get to class now." Cho said and tried to walk forward but Terrence blocked her way.  
  
"Not till I get a kiss on the cheek." He said with a grin on his face.  
  
Cho stared at him in disgust.  
  
"Ew! No, Terrence! Move out of my way!" Cho half shouted. She tried to push him out of her way but he pulled her to him and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Cho did the first thing that popped up in her head. She slapped him hard across the face. He fell to the ground. As he was falling, he let go of Cho and Cho fell backwards.  
  
She was too scared to look at Terrence. When she finally got the courage to, she saw an angry Terrence with a big red mark on his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and was about to hit her when Professor Dumbledore came to the scene.  
  
"Let go of her, Terrence!" He shouted. Terrence quickly let go and stood up.  
  
"She slapped me Professor!" He shouted and pointed at Cho.  
  
"He tried to kiss me!" Cho shouted.  
  
"I'm well aware of what happened. You both acted wrongly. Mr. Higgs, you should have just let Miss. Chang get to class," Dumbledore said. Cho nodded and glared at Terrence, "And Miss. Chang, you should have not slapped Terrence." Terrence was now the one to glare at Cho. "Therefore, you both will get punished. Detention, after dinner."  
  
Cho stared at Dumbledore like he was insane. "Detention! Me! No! I slapped him because of self defense!" Cho shouted.  
  
"Miss. Chang, I will not tolerate any violence at this school. You will have detention today, after dinner. And that is final." Dumbledore said.  
  
Cho just looked at him in disbelief. She had never got detention before. What was she going to tell her parents?  
  
"Look at goody good, Cho Chang. Getting her first detention. What? You going to cry now?" Terrence said evilly. Cho was going to say something back but Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Get to class Mr. Higgs!" He said which sent Terrence going the opposite direction of Cho.  
  
Cho looked at Dumbledore one last time with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Chang." He said. Cho looked down at her feet and sighed. She then walked gloomily to class. Detention! With Terrence! Could this day get any worse?  
  
**Dinner Time** "Oh My Gawd! Cho Chang...detention! Who would have ever guessed!" Lynn said during dinner that day.  
  
"Shut up Lynn! This is the worst day of my life!" Cho said, burying her face in her arms.  
  
"It's okay Cho. It won't be that bad. I'm sure it'll be over before you know it." Lynn said, patting Cho on the back.  
  
"Cho! Is it true? You've got detention?" Cho heard and lifted her head to see Penelope Clearwater looking shocked.  
  
"Eh..." Was all Cho could say before she buried her face again.  
  
Dinner was over and as the entire student's left for their common rooms, Cho and Terrence stayed behind.  
  
All of a sudden the Great Hall door swings open and Marcus Flint, Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy come walking in looking gloomy as well. She looked at them confused.  
  
"Whoa! Cho! What are you doing here? This IS where we're doing detention, right?" Marcus Flint said and stared at Cho in shock.  
  
"Cho, did you get detention?" Harry asked, just as shocked.  
  
"Maybe..." She answered, going slightly pink. Oliver and Draco were also shocked. Then there was a silent. Cho hated the silence so she decided to speak up. "So, why are you guys in?"  
  
"The fight during Quidditch." Harry replied going pink too.  
  
The Great Hall doors open again and Dumbledore comes in.  
  
"What you 6 have to do is clean the tables. It's my treat to the houselves." Dumbledore said with a smile. No one else smiled.  
  
"Two at a table!" He said. "Let's see. Mr. Wood and Mr. Malfoy clean the Gryffindor table. Mr. Potter and Miss. Chang at the Slytherin table. Mr. Flint and Mr. Higgs at the Huffelpuff table and uh...all of you can wash the Ravenclaw table. It barely need's washing anyways. Well, get to it!" Dumbledore said and then left.  
  
Cho walked over to the Slytherin table and Harry was already there. She took a bottle of Windex and started scrubbing the table. Harry started a conversation with Cho about how messy the Slytherin's were. They laughed and talked which made detention a whole lot better for Cho. When everyone finished with their tables, they all headed for the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Harry! Over here!" Wood called over to Harry. Harry turned to Cho, and then he started to walk over to Wood. Flint and Higgs had already started their own conversation. Cho, all alone, started cleaning a section of the very long table. Then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Being the total spas that she is, she jumped up and 'accidentally sprayed the person with her Windex. Draco stared at her with Windex all over him. Cho stared at him guiltily.  
  
"What was that for?!" He shouted.  
  
"Sorry!" She said and started to wipe him. "Look at the bright side, now you're squeaky clean," she said.  
  
"So.why are you here?" He asked, grabbing the Windex from her hand and started washing the section that she was supposed to clean.  
  
"It was your buddy over there who got me into this mess." She said and glared at Terrence.  
  
"Terrence?" He said and raised his eyebrow. "Hm..."  
  
Cho then looked over to Harry and saw him staring at her while Wood was talking to him. Clearly, he wasn't listening. She smiled back at him.  
  
"Looks like Potty over there got the hots for you." Draco said staring at you.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cho said now staring at Draco like he was some Psycho  
  
"Don't be modest Cho. You know he likes you." Draco said, still washing the table while Cho stood there. Cho tried to think of something to say, but it was her this time that was at a loss of words.  
  
"The question is, do you like him back." Draco said, now turning to face her, folding his arms.  
  
"I...I...don't know." Cho said.  
  
"C'mon Chang. It's a simple question." Draco said. Cho was so confused. Harry? Liked her?! Then she rose her eyebrows.  
  
"Draco...are you...jealous?" She said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"What? I am not jealous!" Draco said defensively. Cho laughed. "Don't be a fool, Cho! Me, jealous. Psssh!"  
  
"Okay...whatever." She said with a grin on her face. She took the Windex from Draco's hand and started washing the table again.  
  
'I don't think I am.' Draco thought to himself.  
  
A/N: This chapter didn't have much Draco and Cho, but the next chapter will! (Hopefully!) Anyways, please review for this chapter and I'll update! ^.^ 


	6. Say You'll be There

~*Dreaming Of You*~  
  
A/N: ah! SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated for SO long! I really tried to but I got so caught up with school and everything! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please forgive me! Review pleas!  
  
BTW! I wrote a new story! It's about Draco and Cho's little sister! Click my pen name and its there! (It's called Stuck on You) Please Read and Review for that story too ! Thanks! ^.^  
  
-Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Do I have to write this on all my chapters?)  
  
Chapter 6-Say you'll be there  
  
Last time, that we had this conversation, I decided we should be friends  
  
But now, we're going round in circles, tell me will this dajavoo never end  
  
Now you tell me that you've falling in love  
  
Well I never ever thought that would be  
  
This time, you got to take it easy, throwing far to much emotion on me  
  
But any fool can see that from me, I got to make you understand  
  
I'm, giving you everything, all that joy can bring  
  
Yes I swear  
  
And all that I want from you, is a promise you'll be there  
  
-Spice Girls~Say you'll be there-  
  
After detention, Cho went back to her dormitory but couldn't sleep that night. She didn't' know why, she just laid there in bed thinking. Thinking about absolutely nothing until she heard a noise. The noise was right outside her window.  
  
She got up with total caution. She grabbed her Advance Transfiguration book and was ready to attack the person right outside of her window. She was scared.  
  
The person or thing popped out of her window. Cho slapped the person in the face hard with her transfiguration book. She then just realized who it was.  
  
"Draco?!" She said and bent down to help him. He was clutching his nose. His nose was bleeding.  
  
"Uh, let me help you" Cho said panicking. She took out her wand and made his nose all better again.  
  
"gawd! Why do I keep getting hurt?!" He said loudly. Thank Goodness Lynn and her other roommates were heavy sleepers.  
  
"sh!! Well, maybe you wouldn't get hurt if you didn't sneak into people's dormitories late at night! Not to mention a girls dormitory" Cho whispered. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Well, you see I was--" Draco started but was cut off when they both heard Lynn start to talk.  
  
"C-Cho? Is that you?" She said in a sleepy voice. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Hide!" Cho told Draco and he hid under her bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, go back to sleep."  
  
"Oh! I can't! I had the WORST dream ever! It was so weird!" Lynn said and got out of bed and sat on Cho's bed.  
  
"What happened?" Cho asked. Draco was going to be under the bed for a long time. Whenever Lynn started talking, she could never stop.  
  
"It was so weird! You would never guess who was in it!" Lynn started. She was now wide-awake.  
  
"Who?" Cho asked, not really wanting to know but listening to be nice.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Lynn said totally disgusted.  
  
"Draco?!" Cho asked, surprised.  
  
"It was weird, he wasn't like how he is. He was actually, kind of nice." Lynn said, not looking at Cho. She was now walking back and forth.  
  
"Really?" Cho said, knowing that Draco could hear every word.  
  
"Yeah! It was you, Draco, Jerry, and I! We were just standing there. Then, you left with Jerry somewhere. I started to cry and then Draco was there, comforting me." Lynn said, now with a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
"Ew, are you telling me that you like Draco?!" Cho said, surprised. "What about Jerry?"  
  
"Well, you ran away with him!" Lynn said as if it were true.  
  
"Lynn, it was just a dream. I don't want Jerry" Cho said, saying 'jerry' as if it were poison.  
  
"Oh yeah." Lynn said. "Maybe this dream means the future! Like, your going to run away with Jerry, or someone, and I'll be left with someone totally unexpected!"  
  
"I would never run away with Jerry.......or any other people that you have a crush on." She then sighed. "Even if it's Draco Malfoy." Cho said it as if it was going to be the hardest thing to do. (She was sarcastic)  
  
Lynn threw a pillow at her. They both started laughing until Cho remembered that Draco was still under the bed.  
  
"Oh! Lynn! We should uh.......go back to sleep! It's getting really late." Cho said.  
  
"But I'm so awake! I think we should stay up all night talking!" Lynn said.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to but uh.......I have a.......a really early Quidditch practice tomorrow and I don't want to look asleep, you know?" Cho lied  
  
"Oh, of course. I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back." Lynn said and left for the bathroom.  
  
"Draco! Get out!" Cho said and pulled Draco out from under her bed. "Leave! Hurry! Before she comes back."  
  
"Okay okay okay! I can tell when I'm unwanted" Draco said.  
  
"Oh please, Draco!" Cho said. He smirked at her and jumped out of her window and landed on his broom. Cho just stood at her window watching Draco fly back down. When he reached the ground, he looked back at her and smiled, then left. Cho found herself smiling as well.  
  
"What ya looking at?" Cho heard a voice  
  
"Uh, the stars" Cho said quickly when she saw Lynn behind her  
  
"I didn't know the stars where on the ground" Lynn said and looked down the window.  
  
"Uh.......it was shooting star!" Cho said quickly. She was very bad at lying.  
  
"Right......." Lynn said. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now, good night! You should too, remember, you have an early Quidditch practice in the morning!" Lynn called to her and went to sleep.  
  
"Oh, quidditch, right." Cho said and went to sleep as well.  
  
A/N: This chapter was kind of weird, I didn't really like it. Anyways! The story will be better later! Sorry for the late review! (Please read my other story! Click my name and you'll see it! ;-) Anyway please review! ^.^ 


	7. The Game of Love

~*Dreaming of You*~  
  
A/N: Thank You all my reviewers!!! You rock!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters  
  
Chapter 7-Game of Love  
  
Tell me just what you want me to be  
  
One kiss and boom you're the only one for me  
  
So please tell me why don't you come around no more  
  
Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store  
  
It just takes a little bit of this, A little bit of that  
  
It started with a kiss, Now we're up to bat  
  
A little bit of laughs, A little bit of pain  
  
I'm telling you, my babe, It's all in the game of love  
  
Santana Ft/ Michelle Branch-Game of Love  
  
"CHO! WAKE UP! YOUR SO LATE!"  
  
Cho heard her name, but didn't know who was calling her. She opened her eyes half way and saw Lynn hovering over her.  
  
"CHO! I'm serious! You better get up right now! Davis is going to get sooo mad at you!" Lynn shouted and pulled Cho up.  
  
"Davis? Mad? Why?" Cho said, she was still half asleep  
  
"Remember? You have Quidditch practice today! You told me yesterday." Lynn said. Cho remembered her lying to Lynn saying that she had Quidditch practice.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yeah! Right...Quidditch Practice." Cho said, with the least bit of enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, don't just sit here, get ready!" Lynn said.  
  
"Okay okay! I'm going." Cho said and got up. She changed into her regular clothes and walked out. She couldn't go back in, then Lynn would know she was lying. She couldn't go to the boy's dormitory and wake up Roger.  
  
"Ugh, great. Look what you did now Cho!" She yelled at herself.  
  
She got out of the common room and decided to just go to the pitch and practice by herself.  
  
When Cho got out onto the pitch, she saw that someone was already out there.  
  
"huh?" She said to herself. She walked closer and saw that it was none other then Draco Malfoy. He was practicing by himself too. He was high up, looking for the snitch. Cho quickly found the snitch, (she was still on the ground though) and saw him dive for the snitch.  
  
Cho quickly got on her broom and flew up. She flew so fast that she almost slipped, but didn't. She wasn't aiming for the snitch, instead she flew right in front of Draco, blocking him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted at her.  
  
"I've got it!" Cho said excitedly.  
  
"What?" He said, frustrated and confused.  
  
"A comeback of course!" Cho said, and smiled  
  
"what..." He said more slowly.  
  
"A comeback! Now listen. I'm rubber, you glue, whatever bounces off of me, sticks to you" Cho said, giggling a bit  
  
"haha, you must think your so funny, Cho. Making fun of people that are younger then you." he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Please! You're the big, bad, bully, in the school, Malfoy." Cho said with a smirk.  
  
"And your little, Miss Perfect" Draco said.  
  
"Well, I bet the little Miss. Perfect can beat the big, bad, bully in finding the snitch" Cho said, smirking  
  
"I bet not! If I find the snitch first, you have to be my slave for the weekend and--" Draco started but was cut off  
  
"If I win, you have to be my slave then" Cho said.  
  
"fine, ready?" Draco said  
  
"Set," Cho said  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Huh?" They both said and turned around to see who said that. It was Madame Hooch.  
  
"You two should know better! No one is allowed on the pitch until 10:00am!" She shouted at them  
  
"Sorry Professor." Cho said.  
  
"I would have expected better from you Miss. Chang. You both should get back down now!" She said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" They both said and flew down.  
  
"That was stupid..." Draco said angrily as he got down.  
  
"yeah, I really could have beaten you." Cho said and walked away.  
  
Draco was going to say something back when someone pulled him away.  
  
"What the!" He said. He was in the boy's locker room. He looked at who dragged him into the room and saw Harry Potter.  
  
"Potter, what do you want? And let go of me!" Draco said, and shoved Harry's arm off of his.  
  
"You know why I dragged you here, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"No...as a matter of fact, I don't!" Draco shouted. Harry started getting on his nerves.  
  
"I know what you've been up to! You're after Cho! And I'm not gonna--" Harry started but was cut off.  
  
"WHAT? ME? after Cho??? Are you insane?!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Don't act stupid! I saw you in her room yesterday! And just now, you were playing quidditch together! Don't think I'm stupid, cause I'm not!" Harry said.  
  
"Are you stalking me, Potter? It seems to me that you really like, Chang. And your scared that she'd rather pick a Slytherin then a great, big, Gryffindor." Draco said and smirked.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy" Harry said angrily.  
  
"No, I don't think I want too." Draco said, calmly.  
  
"You better watch your back, Malfoy, or else...or else"  
  
"Or else what?" Draco asked. "You, Weasley, and mudblood Granger going to fight me?"  
  
"Maybe! We could take you." Harry shouted  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and started to leave but Harry grabbed his arm again.  
  
"You better stay away from Cho" He said firmly  
  
"And what if I don't?" Draco said and walked out without turning back.  
  
'What an IDIOT! me? Like Cho? Whos he to threaten me? Draco Malfoy.' Draco thought to himself. He turned the corner and saw Cho talking to one of her many friends.  
  
She saw him and smiled at him while her friend was still talking to her.  
  
He smiled weakly back at her.  
  
'Oh gawd. Malfoy! You can't like a Ravenclaw. Of course I don't. She's just a girl. Just walk away slowly and nothing will happen.' he thought to himself and turned around and left.  
  
A/N: weird chappie! Hope you liked it though! Please review!! ^.^ 


	8. I will be your Friend

~*Dreaming of You*~  
  
A/N: Aiya! Sorry for the super, duper late update! But here I am! I'm back! I kind of lost interest in Cho after I read "Order of the Phoenix" but I updated anyway! I hope you enjoy this and please review! Thanx a bunch! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or settings.  
  
Chapter 8-I will be your friend  
  
When every moment gets too hard,  
  
the end of the road feels so far  
  
No matter how much time we're apart, I'm always near you  
  
I'll be the shelter in your rain, help you to find your smile again  
  
Ill make you laugh at a broken heart, wherever you are  
  
Cause i'm never gonna walk away  
  
If the walls come down sum day  
  
All alone and you feel afraid  
  
Ill be there when you call my name,  
  
You can always depend on me  
  
I believe, until forever ends, I will be your friend  
  
-Coco Lee~I will be your Friend-  
  
Draco woke up early that morning. He felt sore all over.  
  
"ah" he said as he cracked his back.  
  
"DRACIE!" Somebody shouted while pounding on the boy's dormitory door.  
  
"Oh shit..." He said and quickly shuffled around his room to look for a hiding place.  
  
"No, not here. Not here either. Too obvious. AH! THINK MALFOY! THINK!" he shouted at himself.  
  
"Dracie! I know you're in there! You can't hide from me!" Pansy Parkinson's annoying voice squealed again.  
  
Draco panicked.  
  
'This is the end' he thought to himself but then spotted his window.  
  
His face brightened up when he saw it. He ran to the window and opened it.  
  
"Only 10 feet high. No problem!" He smiled to himself.  
  
"Accio Broom!" He shouted and in less then 5 seconds, his Nimbus 2001 came soaring to his opened hands. He quickly hopped on and flew out.  
  
"Yes!" he said to himself. He turned back and saw a pissed off Pansy stomping around his room.  
  
He landed safely back onto the ground in a very happy mood until he saw Cho. He was going to go and say 'hi' to her, but she was a little pre- occupied.  
  
There Cho was, sitting on her broom, only a couple inches off the ground...with Harry Potters hands on her waist.  
  
'What the Hell!' Draco thought  
  
He approached both of them with his usual scowling face.  
  
He stood there for quiet a while, Harry and Cho didn't notice him.  
  
"AHEM!" He said out loud.  
  
Cho softly screamed in surprise. Harry's hand's quickly left her waist.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Malfoy" Harry said and glared at him. Draco just glared back and then turned to Cho.  
  
"What are you doing here with this...this...!" Draco tried to think up a word that was so horrible but nothing came up.  
  
"Relax! He's just teaching me some new flying techniques." Cho said.  
  
"That's what he wants you to think! He's actually here! Trying...to...to...woo you!" Draco said. Apparently, he was having a hard time thinking of words to say.  
  
"Woo me?" Cho said and giggled a bit. "Love the words you picked out, Malfoy." She said smiling. Harry blushed. Draco was right, but he didn't have to tell CHO that. He had to change the subject or something.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you have a broom to steal right now? Just leave us alone!" He said angrily at Draco. He was still red though.  
  
Draco glared at Harry but didn't want to waste his time talking to him. He wasn't finished lecturing Cho.  
  
"Cho! You can't trust people like him! He's those kind of, snobby, un- trustworthy, stupid, desperate, losers!" Draco said. Cho just stared at him blankly with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Actually, Malfoy. I think that's you..." Harry said. Cho stared at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Just give us a moment. Just a second." Cho said and pulled Draco away from Harry.  
  
"Draco! What has gotten into you?!" Cho said.  
  
"You know!" Draco said. Actually, he didn't even know. Why was he barging into Cho's and Harry's social life? Why did he care so much about who Cho hung out with.  
  
"No, I don't" Cho said. "Listen...thanks for trying to act all...all...brotherly to me, but this really isn't the time. Me and Harry are just friends. I'll be okay." She stared at Draco's confused face.  
  
"I'll talk to you later...I guess" She said and walked back to Harry. Leaving Draco all alone. Confused.  
  
"Just friends," He said to himself while staring at Cho and Harry, all cozy and happy and cheery...he hated that. he sighed to himself and said, "with benefits!"  
  
Draco walked to the great hall. It was nearly time for breakfast anyway. Once he opened the door, a girl with a pug face ran up to him.  
  
"Ugh! Not again!" He said to himself.  
  
"DRACIE MALFOY! I know you were in your room this morning!" She said angrily at him. "Are you trying to avoid me?!"  
  
"Nah...ya think?" He said in a sarcastic voice. Pansy was still pouting, but then her mad face turned into a smiley face, as if Christmas has come early.  
  
"Oh, Dracie! I could never stay mad at you!" She said in her high-pitch, squeaky voice.  
  
"Damn..." he whispered to himself. He then saw Cho and Harry walk in together. They weren't holding hands, but if somebody just looked at them, he or she would think they were together.  
  
"Uh...uh!" Draco panicked. He grabbed Pansy and linked arms with her.  
  
"Dracie!" She blushed. "Your so naughty!"  
  
Draco looked at her in disgust. Why did it have to be Pansy standing next to him?! Anyone would have been better!  
  
Cho and Harry walked closer, and closer towards them until they reached the entrance.  
  
"Oh, hey Draco" Cho said as she saw Draco. She then saw him linked to...Pansy Parkinson! ew!  
  
"Hello, Cho" He said in his most sophisticated voice ever. "I believe you know, Pansy Parkinson. She's my new gi..gir....girl....fri....." He couldn't say it! He just couldn't! "girfend..." He said. That was the closest he could get it to. Hopefully Cho would know what he meant.  
  
"Sorry?" She said looking confused. Harry was trying to hold in laughs, but failed many times.  
  
Draco sighed angrily. "She's my." He paused for 8 seconds. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. "girl." 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 "friend."  
  
"oh!! I get it! She's your girlfriend!" Cho said.  
  
"Ya! Gir...what you said." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I'm very happy for you two." She said and walked away with Harry, who was laughing his head off.  
  
"OH DRACO! I KNEW YOU FELT THE SAME!" Pansy said and was just about to kiss him until Draco un-linked his arm from her and ducked before she could get him.  
  
"ah! You're just a decoy! We're not REALLY girlfriend/boyfriend!" He said and put a disgusted look on.  
  
"as long as I'm your decoy" Pansy said, seductively. Draco groaned and sadly walked back to his table.  
  
Cho, who was watching them from her table, couldn't take her eyes off.  
  
"Uh...Cho..." Lynn said, trying to see what Cho was looking at him.  
  
"hm?" Cho said, staring at Draco with evil eyes.  
  
"What are we staring at?" Lynn said, squinting her eyes a bit.  
  
"Nothing...absolutely nothing..." she replied, still staring.  
  
"Okay then. But when you want to talk...you know where I am." Lynn said and turned back to her food.  
  
"How could he!" Cho shouted. Lynn was startled.  
  
"Who?" Lynn said.  
  
"I mean! It's like..." Cho said, angrily.  
  
"Like..." Lynn said  
  
"You know!" Cho said  
  
"Uh..." Lynn said. Cho then just realized she was talking out loud.  
  
"Oh...uh...." Cho said, trying to cover-up what she had just said.  
  
"Cho...are you O.K?" Lynn said, staring at Cho, like the other people around her.  
  
"Uh...I'm fine...heh...heh...just...just...practicing for a play." She said.  
  
"what play?" Lynn said.  
  
"The one I made up. I got to go now, sorry, I'd love to talk but I can't! Bye!" Cho said as fast as she could and walked off.  
  
"Phew..." She said to herself as soon as she was out the Great Hall. "Wait! Why do I even care about who Draco Malfoy's going out with? He has every right to go out with whoever he wants."  
  
"Oh, Cho! So glad to see you." Draco said as he just came out the Great Hall.  
  
"Nice to see you too..." Cho said sarcastically.  
  
"Are you okay, Cho?" Draco said, smirking a bit. "You seem a bit...mad, stressed...jealous"  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" Cho said. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly happy! I was just about to meet Harry."  
  
"Harry?" Draco said, his smile fading.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Cho said, smiling now. "What's wrong Malfoy? You seem a bit...mad, stressed...jealous?"  
  
"No! It's just that whenever I hear that stupid scarhead's name, it makes me feel like I want to puke." He said.  
  
"Whatever." Cho said. "Anyway, I'm very pleased for you and pansy."  
  
"Well, I'm pleased for you and Harry." Draco said. They both were now glaring at each other.  
  
"I'm pleased for me too." Cho said.  
  
"well, I'm pleased for myself too, then!" Draco said.  
  
"Pleased." cho said, smiling now  
  
"Very pleased." Draco said.  
  
They both then walked away from each other.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" They both said but didn't hear each other say it.  
  
Cho then just realized. 'Why am I pleased for me and Harry? We're just friends!'  
  
A/N: Hi! I hope you like this chapter! I'm working on the next one! Hopefully it'll come out soon! Please review! Thank you! ^.^ 


	9. White Flag

-:- Dreaming of You -:-  
  
-A/N: I took some of this scene from a Chinese movie that I recently saw. It was so cute that I decided to use it, but change it a little and use it for my story! (The Chinese movie is called in English, Summer Breeze of Love staring the twins! Gotta love them..lol) Well, hope you enjoy it!  
  
-Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter characters/settings  
  
Chapter 9-White Flag  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
  
I'll tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
  
where's the sense in that?  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were  
  
Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be -Dido~White Flag-  
  
"So Cho, are you going to go to the Quidditch match today? There's supposed to be so much drama! You know, Slytherins versus Gryffindors!" Lynn said excitedly, early in the morning.  
  
"I don't know. If I have time." Cho replied, not really caring.  
  
"Come on! Harry'll be there" Lynn nudged at Cho.  
  
"We're only friends! I don't like him like that!" Cho said with an "isn't it obvious" tone  
  
"Whatever" Lynn said and walked away.  
  
Cho sighed and went to class.  
  
Throughout the whole day, people have been asking her to go to the game.  
  
"Come on Cho!"  
  
"Please cho!"  
  
"Harry will be there Cho!"  
  
"I don't give a bloody damn if Harry will be there!" Cho shouted and stormed off.  
  
When it was time for the match, Cho really didn't feel like going, but went anyways. Not for Harry, but for another certain someone...  
  
Before the game started, both teams were getting warmed up on the field. The Slytherins on the right, and the Gryffindors on the left. Cho and Lynn arrived late to the field so that had to sit on some benches on the field. Unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson and some of her friends had to sit on the bench on the other side.  
  
"Go Draco! He's the best! Draco's so cute! Draco's going to win for sure! Go Draco!!!" Pansy Parkinson and her group of squealing friends cheered while he was practicing.  
  
"Psh." Cho said.  
  
"What?" Lynn asked  
  
"Those girls are so annoying. Draco's not even that good." Cho said.  
  
"But he is sort of cute." Lynn said.  
  
"Please! There are so many cute guys in the world, but he's not one of them." Cho said, glaring at him.  
  
"Go Draco! Draco's so cute! Draco's the best!" Pansy and her friends kept on cheering.  
  
"DRACO SUCKS!" Cho shouted out loud so that Draco, Pansy and all of her friends could hear. "Go Harry! Harry's the best! Harry will win! Go Harry!" Lynn cheered on with Cho because she thought it was fun to mock Pansy.  
  
They all turned and stared at her, even Draco.  
  
"What! You bitch!" Pansy shouted back at Cho. She and her friends started stomping their way towards her.  
  
"Pansy! Where do you think your going?" Draco said, flying down from his broom. Pansy just stared at him. "Go back to that side." "Ugh!" Pansy growled and walked back to her side. Draco then turned around and glared at Cho. Cho glared back.  
  
"Okay! Players! Get ready!" Madame Hooch shouted. "I want a nice, clean game! From all of yo-what the!" All of a sudden, it started pouring rain. It was a big thunderstorm with lightning and everything. One of the lightning bolts even almost hit a student.  
  
"Everyone! Calm down! The lightning will end shortly! Once the lightning is gone, the game will continue!" Madame Hooch shouted with her microphone voice. She said a spell that put a giant umbrella over the crowd. The players quickly scurried under the bleachers.  
  
"Hey Cho." Harry said to Cho.  
  
"Oh. Hey Harry." Cho said.  
  
"Um.thanks for cheering for me back then."  
  
"Oh.no problem." Oh my gawd! I was cheering for Harry! Now everyone's going to think that I like him!'  
  
"Harry! Come over here!" Hermione and Ron called for him.  
  
"Oh, uh, I got to go. Bye" Harry said, and nervously walked away.  
  
"Oh great." Cho said. One she turned her head, she felt someone staring at her. She slowly turned her head and saw Draco staring at her. Not happy, but not really mad. Cho just stared back at him.  
  
"Hey. I've got to go to the bathroom. You need to go?" Lynn asked Cho.  
  
"No, I'm good." Cho said, not taking her eyes off Draco. They were having some sort of staring contest. Lynn quickly ran off to the bathroom.  
  
After about 3 minutes of staring/glaring at each other, Draco finally gave in and walked across to Cho. He stood next to her and shook his head, full of water  
  
Cho didn't care that he was next to him; she still stared/glared at him.  
  
"Okay Cho, that's enough staring for one day." Draco finally said.  
  
"How do you know I'm staring at you if YOU'RE not staring at ME?" Cho said.  
  
"Your eyes are so sharp; it sends chills down my back." Draco replied.  
  
"So I like to stare at you, so what?" Cho said.  
  
"oooh.you like to stare at me! I thought you liked me! Scared me!" Draco said, and laughed cockily.  
  
"Ha, you wish." Cho said.  
  
"Well, if you did like me, go stand in line over there." Draco said and pointed to where Pansy was standing. "But of course, I can always give you a discount."  
  
"Discount?" Cho asked.  
  
"Stare at me twice, I just might stare at you once." Draco said and grinned.  
  
"ha!" Cho said and turned her head away from Draco.  
  
"OR, if you stare at me 10 times then you get a bonus." Draco said. This drew Cho's attention. She turned her head back to Draco.  
  
"What bonus?" Cho asked curiously.  
  
Draco held onto Cho's wrist. He looked over to Pansy, and then turned to Cho and kissed her on the lips. Pansy's mouth dropped to the floor. Hermione and Ron were trying to make Harry turn the other way so he couldn't see the kiss.  
  
Cho's hand slowly lifted up and she held onto Draco's wrist.  
  
"BITCH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Pansy shouted and started stomping over to them.  
  
Draco slowly pulled away and saw Pansy stomping over. He turned around and stopped her before she could get to Cho.  
  
"Bitch! If I ever see you again, I'm going to kick your ass!" Pansy shouted to Cho.  
  
Cho felt so weird. 'What the hell just happened?'  
  
Lynn just came back from the bathroom and saw Cho's shocked face.  
  
"Cho.are you okay?" She asked.  
  
"Um.fine." Cho lied. She then turned her head and took another glance at Draco. He was trying to control Pansy. Somehow, he could feel Cho staring at him. He turned his head and saw her. Once Cho saw him stare at her, she quickly tuned away. She was too embarrassed to face him.  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! I am SUPER SUPER sorry for the really late update! Now that school has started, life has been so hectic! Anyways, I will still update and hopefully it'll be faster! (sorry!) Please read and review! Thank you! ^.^ 


	10. Operation Draco Malfoy

-:- Dreaming of You -:-  
  
-Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characteres, or Harry Potter settings.   
  
Chapter 10-Operation Draco Malfoy  
  
She said iz you iz or iz u ain't  
  
Gon' give me a ride  
  
She said iz that 'chu wit the Lambourghini  
  
Iz that yo car parked outside  
  
Yeah that's my car girl  
  
And if you want to you could gon (go on)  
  
But lemme know if its getting too late  
  
And if not then I could catch me anotha  
  
-Nelly~Iz u-   
  
The next day after the whole incident, Cho was very quiet. She wasn't sure if she liked the kiss or if she hated it. Part of her liked it. She knew Draco was cute, and he was nice.......to her atleast. Cho smiled at the thought of this.   
  
But then again, who knows how many other girls he had kissed with those same lips? This made her smile into a frown. She felt dirty after the thought of this. It's like, she kissed all those other girls that he had.   
  
"Ew!" She screamed out loud.   
  
"What?" Lynn said who was on her bed, magically painting her toe nails. Cho turned light pink. She didn't know that she said that out loud.  
  
"Oh.......it's nothing. Just thought of something........gross." Cho said to cover up.  
  
"Like what?" Lynn said, tilting her head slightly.   
  
"Um.......Snape." Cho said. That was the only thing that could pop up in her head.   
  
"Oh.......kay?" Lynn said questionaly. "Cho.......are you not telling me something? I'm your best friend! I would never do you wrong."   
  
"Yeah right." CHo said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? When have I?" Lynn said, innocently.  
  
"For starters, that stupid blind date of yours." Cho said. Lynn just stared at her guiltily.   
  
"Okay, so! That was a loooong time ago!" Lynn said throwing her hands in the air.  
  
"But still......." Cho said. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco.   
  
"Hm......by the look on your face, i can tell that your keeping something from me." Lynn said. "C'mon Cho, let it out. It'd feel better"   
  
Cho looked at Lynn, confuesed. It would feel nice to have another opinion on this whole Draco mess, but would Lynn laugh at her? Or maybe tell Cho that she's a complete nut for even letting this happen?? But then again, Lynn did set Cho up on a blind date with Draco so she probably thinks that hes not all bad.  
  
"Cho?? Hello?! Earth to Cho!" Lynn said, waving a hand across Cho's face.  
  
'I have got to stop thinking so much" Cho thought to herself.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you. But, you have to be supportive and not be totally diguested. And don't get mad. And don't say anything until i'm done. And don't do that open mouth thing that you always do when your excited." Cho finished.  
  
"Okay okay okay! spill" Lynn said and sat patiently waiting for Cho to speak. Finally, Cho told Lynn everything.   
  
"And then, he just.......sort of came at me and kissed me." Cho said, blushing red and looking at the floor, unable to look at Lynn's expression.   
  
"Oh my gosh! You didn't let him take advantage of you, did you?" Lynn said.   
  
"Of course not! I held his wrist down just in case he was thinking about something else......" Cho said.  
  
"Okay. That's good. Well, it's not that bad! I mean, it could have been worse!" Lynn said.  
  
"Like what?" Cho said. She started naming reasons of how it was completly horrible.   
  
"He's kissed a lot of other slytherin girls! And pansy! Ew! IF he's kissed Pansy before, do you think that he thinks I look like a Pansy and that's why he kissed me? That would be awful! Ew! I better go rinse out my mouth again!" Cho said, about to get up until Lynn pulled her back down.  
  
"Cho! Calm down! He does not think your a Pansy. He kissed you cause.......he likes you. And i don't know if you like him back but like i said, it could be worse." Lynn said reassuringly.   
  
"Like how?" Cho said. This was an absolutly horrible moment in her life.  
  
"Um.......well......." Lynn said, thinking hard, and harder, and harder. Lynn knew that there was probably nothing worse cause kissing Draco had its ups and downs. "Well, you could have kissed his dad." Lynn said and nodding.   
  
"Ew!!!!!" Cho shouted and threw a pillow at Lynn. "Nasty image in my head now!!! Bleh!"   
  
"I told you it could have been worse." Lynn said, dodging the pillow.  
  
"I don't want Draco to like me." Cho said, frowning. She decided that it was too much work if he did. And it would give her a bad reputation if she did start dateing him. But she was sad, she didn't know why either.  
  
"Well, if you don't want him to like you, just........don't be yourself." Lynn said. "As simple as that."  
  
"You'd think it'd work?" Cho said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Of course! Draco's a Slytherin. He's shallow, horrible, dirty, rotton, snobby......." Lynn said.  
  
"Okay! I get it lynn." Cgi said, cutting her off.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying. Just, act immature or something. He'd probably be all weirded out. You know how shallow guys are." Lynn said, winking at her.  
  
"Well......." Cho said, wondering if she should do this. It'd be mean and horrible, but if her life would get back to normal, then maybe she should. She was still sad though.   
  
"C'mon! Just do it. Anyways, we better get down to the Great Hall for breakfast." Lynn said, grabbing Cho and dragging her down to the Great Hall.  
  
Lynn was teaching Cho some ways of being different. Of being a complete baby, someone who can't let go. Lynn was good at that kind of stuff.   
  
"So Cho, you know what to do right?" Lynn said as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah." Cho said. She knew she should do it to get her life back on track. But she didn't want to. She felt eyes staring at her. She turned her head to the Slytherin table and to her surprise, Draco was staring at her. He smiled at her. Not his normal smirk, but an actual sincere smile. She couldn't help but smile back and stare into his deep blue eyes.   
  
"C'mon Cho." Lynn said as she notice that Cho and Draco where staring all lovey-dovey at each other. "Let's go to our table."  
  
Cho zapped out of her hypnotic stare and followed Lynn to the Ravenclaw table.   
  
"Operation Draco Malfoy ready?" Lynn said, making sure Cho wasn't going to fall for Draco midway.  
  
Cho thought for a long while. She took one more glance at Draco. He was laughing with a bunch of his friends. He looked so cute and sweet. She turned back to Lynn.   
  
"Ready" Cho said and already, a guilty feeling had appeared in her stomache.   
  
-A/N: Wow! I never thought i would write another chapter. I got a huge writers block but yeah. This is horrible what Cho is going to do but this helps my story! Sorry for the late update...very late update! Please review though! Thank You! Happy New Years! ^.^ 


End file.
